Ice Cream Bar Panic
by Creativetomboy
Summary: Mimi loses her ice cream bar. The first person blamed; Dimentio. After a strange timeline of events, the truth is revealed. (Silly One-shot I did because I was bored.)


(Author's Notes- I don't know why I did this. I just wanted to write something, and this is what popped up. I was bored. My mind thought of this. Here it is.)

Ice Cream Bar Panic

It is peaceful in Castle Bleck. Mimi just had lunch. For a treat, she had a lovely ice cream bar in the freezer, just waiting for her. She puts her plate up like a good little girl would. She walks over and opens the freezer. Gone. Her ice cream bar is gone. The first thought going through her head; 'Dimentio. I'm going to kill him if he even opens that thing!'

Dimentio plots his evil plans on his bed. He has no idea what is going on in the kitchen. "Should I kill Bleck first, or destroy the world first?"

"DIMENTIO!" Mimi had burst open the door and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I wasn't planning to kill Bleck!" Dimentio's hands go in the air.

"You took my ice cream bar!"

"I did?"

"Yes, you did." Mimi's voice is lower and the most intimidating it has ever been. Dimentio has no idea what he missed. The blank expression makes Mimi scowl even harder. "I know you took it. I want it back."

No response.

"Count Bleck!" Mimi plans to tattle on Dimentio.

"Do we have ice cream bars?" Dimentio really has no idea what is going on.

Nastasia comes to the rescue. "Could you be a little quieter? The count is asleep."

"Dimentio has my ice cream bar, and he won't give it back!" Mimi continues to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Is that true?" Nastasia suspects Mimi might be right.

"I didn't even know we had ice cream bars. If I knew, I would have finished them off before any of you could get to them." Dimentio is confident in his abilities when it comes to snatching goodies.

"AH-HAH! Confession!" Mimi states in the loudest voice possible.

Dimentio gets off his bed and walks out the door, closing it behind him. "I did not say I stole your ice cream. I stated I would have devoured the ice cream bars if I knew we had them. There is a difference."

"You said you would take the bars, and that is all I need to hear."

"That doesn't mean I took yours. I am being honest. I did not take your ice cream bar."

"You so took it!"

"Why are you blaming me?!"

"SHUSH!" Nastasia can't take the arguing anymore. "Now, Mimi, why do you think Dimentio took your ice cream bar?"

"Well, he is a thief, a liar, and has really bad similes." Mimi gives the negative comments that pop up in her head when she hears the name 'Dimentio'.

"What do my similes have to do with ice cream?" Dimentio asks, trying to understand Mimi's train-of-thought.

"OK. Even though all those things you said are true, that doesn't explain why Dimentio would want your ice cream bar in the first place. If he doesn't have a motive, he would do it." Nastasia is not only defending Dimentio, but also insulting his similes at the same time. "Dimentio, did you steal anything from Mimi before?"

"Yes. I MEAN NO!" Dimentio blew it. By answering truthfully, he gave Mimi an advantage in this trial.

"HA! He confesses! He stole it!" Mimi states the case is closed.

"I have no motive for snatching your ice cream Mimi. I am as innocent as a pup on a mission for its mother." Dimentio uses one of his 'bad' similes to explain his innocence.

"Well, Mimi is right. You have taken her diary multiple times." Nastasia sides with Mimi in one sentence.

"You have to admit. Mimi is a mystery, and all the facts are revealed in that book." Dimentio says. His statement didn't help his case though.

"Give my ice cream back, before I strangle you." Mimi clenches her teeth and tightens her fists with rage and impatience.

"Does it ever occur to you that I tell the truth most of the time?"

"Nope." Mimi and Nastasia simultaneously answer Dimentio's question.

Silence. Mimi counts in her head, '3, 2, 1, 0.' "Time's up. Give it back right now."

"I don't have it." Dimentio claims.

That was it. Mimi attacks. She shows her true form.

Nastasia runs and hides behind a corner. She watches Dimentio struggle to avoid Mimi's attacks. She whispers, "This is a nightmare. I wish O'Chunks was here. He'd break up the fighting. Or Count Bleck."

Count Bleck, who stood behind Nastasia listening to her whisper, clears his throat to speak. This catches Nastasia's attention. She whips around.

"What have I missed?" Count Bleck asks.

Nastasia sighs with relief. "Stop the fighting."

"Alright. I will." Count Bleck floats into the sights of Dimentio and Mimi.

"Where did he go?!" Mimi returns to her girl form. Dimentio is nowhere to be seen.

Count Bleck licks a rainbow on a stick. Mimi stares at it. Dimentio appears behind her. They both watch Count Bleck enjoy the sweet treat.

"My- my ice cream bar." Mimi stutters in disbelief that her own master is eating her ice cream bar.

"OH. I wondered who this belongs to. Do you want it back?" Count Bleck asks Mimi.

Mimi shakes her head in disappointment. Count Bleck looks back at Nastasia. "They aren't fighting now."

Count Bleck leaves the sight of all three of his minions. Mimi and Nastasia look at each other, and then at Dimentio. Hey can't believe he was telling the truth.

"Now do you believe me?" Dimentio asks with a smirk. He knows they can't say he took it, now that they know Count Bleck took it. Mimi shrugs and shakes her head, still trying to overcome her disappointment.

"OK then." Nastasia really can't say anything more.

"I win this round. Like a king before his loser people, I will sashay away proudly." Dimentio does just so.

Nastasia walks over to Mimi with a bow and arrow. She says, "It will make you feel better." Mimi takes the bow and arrow. Aiming at just an angle to her right, she shoots.

"OW!" Dimentio's exclamation of pain echoes through the castle. Mimi and Nastasia laugh.

"Good shot." Nastasia complements Mimi for her excellent shot; right on Dimentio's backside.

Dimentio, well, let's just say the next few days for him will not be filled with sashaying away.


End file.
